The invention relates to a valve for a closed procedure at tanking up or refilling for instance motor driven equipment for wood and garden and vehicles to make the refilling easier and this in such a way that no gas and/or fuel leaks out in the surroundings.
As the refilling outfits to be found in the market in this category are today open arrangements for refilling motor driven equipment and vehicles. The common procedure at refilling is just to let the fuel flow into the equipment tank from the refilling outfit. This refilling outfit is then put into the open hole of the equipment tank without creating a tight connection against the equipment tank so that a leakage of fuel and hazardous chemical waste and inflammable gases during the refilling are created. However in order to reduce this leakage today simplier solutions are used, especially when refilling power saws, and here a male part of the tanking device is inserted into a female part of the equipment tank. When connecting these parts together a stop in the tanking device is pushed into the equipment tank so that a valve is opened. In this case the male and female parts do not tighten against each other so that gases and fuel leaks out. This tanking device is furthermore very big and unwieldy and take too much space e.g. a motor saw or a clearing up equipment, so that its female or male part can fasten at cloths or something else around during use, so that irritation and waste of time arise. Further this tanking device only permits a slow refilling, since the gases from the equipment tank are pressed out from the female part to the surrounding air at the same time as the refilling takes place. These leaking gases also may create injuries to the user""s breathing organ and lungs along with the danger of fire and the environment problems which also arise.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate these disadvantages which exist at the refilling devices stated above. According to the invention a tanking valve has been constructed, which creates a totally closed room between the refilling outfit and the equipment tank. The function is, that when refilling, the gases in the equipment tank change place with the fuel from the refilling outfit without any leakage of gases or fuel.
Thanks to the invention a tanking valve is provided, which consists of a male part and a female part. The male part is located to the refilling outfit and the female part is located to the equipment tank. The male part can with simple grips be connected to different kinds of couplings and screw-threads, which are to be found on different types of refilling outfits and closes by that totally tight against the refilling outfit. The female part is furnished with an intermediate packing against the refilling outfit. The male part shows a house, including a male part spring, pressing a lid in the front against a lid stop, so that said lid closes tightly to the lid stop. This uncomplicated construction does not take up much place. The female part also shows a house, including a female part spring and a piston, showing a covering part. Between the covering part, located nearest to the outside air in the house there is a slide, movable applied to the cover part, via a radial coned side, allowing the slide and the cover part only to be separated in one direction, as the female part presses against the slide and pushes the cover part forwards. The female part shows a mainly flat surface to the spectator, when it is closed. The slide shows a recess, creating a resting surface towards the interior of the house, because of the upper fixation of the female part which also spares room, so that the female part does not take too much place in the equipment tank. The slide shows also a groove with a radial extension so that an O-ring, which tightens between the house and the slide against a tightening-surface, is steered and fixed in the groove. The piston fits in a guiding hole towards the bottom of the house, where it is movably located and locked outside the bottom of the house with a locking device. During a pressure by the male part against the slide and the cover part these can together be moved a short first distance, as the first part of the piston is thinner than the guiding hole, whereupon the piston gets wider than the guiding hole closer to the cover part and then get a continued movement prevented against a piston stop. At refilling in a step 1, the male part is pressed into the female part, at which the lid presses against the cover part and/or the slide, which are then tightly connected together this first length, at which these are pressed down in the female part until the piston stops. In this phase the tanking valve is still quite tight. The tightening surface is here of use between the male part and the female part, as this tightening surface is located at the inside of the female part and the outside of the male part, which touch each other. The tightening surfaces help the user to guide the male part into the female part and to create a tight connection at continued movement before the tanking valve has been opened. With other words you have in this phase three tightenings as follows: Between the slide and the cover part, between the lid and the lid stop and at said tightening surfaces. In the beginning of step 2, the male part is pressed deeper into the female part, whereby the slide is set free from the cover part since the piston has stopped against the piston stop, so that a contact is created between the refilling outfit and the equipment tank, at which a joined tight room of these two spaces is created. When the male part, during finishing of step 2, reaches the bottom in the female part, a maximal opening is established, at which the fuel flows down into the equipment tank during simultaneous exchange of gas in stead of fuel in respective tank, so that practically no leakage is caused, neither of fuel, nor of gas. The equipment tanking is completed very quickly as the gas presses the fuel, that, in turn presses the gas in the closed system. When the tanking is finished the male part is pulled out of the female part, at which the slide and the cover part again are tight by taking the position they had, when step 1 was finished. The male part and the female part are now closed again at the same time as the tightening surfaces tighten again. At last, male part and female part are separated whereby the refilling is finished. In order to make the tanking up further easier a connecting spring is used, which connects the male part with the female part during step 2, with the result that the user does not have to observe the refilling process. Instead the user can rest or do something else. According to the invention there is now created a system having a tanking valve, which is not bulky, friendly to the environment, healthy and practical and by which a quicker tanking can be made.